


Phiciaociao... is really a thing?

by Phayte



Series: YOI Ship Bingo - Rare Pairs [24]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Giggling Boys, Happy Birthday Rodinia, M/M, Smut, YOI_Ship_Bingo, cute fluff, getting caught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 21:30:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12155202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phayte/pseuds/Phayte
Summary: Yuuri discovers Phiciaociao is a thing.





	Phiciaociao... is really a thing?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zetal (Rodinia)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/gifts).



> So it is my dear friend's birthday - and she prompted me to have Yuuri find out that Phiciaociao was a thing! Happy Birthday Rodinia! You are such an amazing friend and wonderful person-- though also a lot of time an asshole, but I love that about you!!!! Love you honey! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

“I want to tell Yuuri tomorrow, at dinner,” Phichit said as they entered his flat, setting the grocery bags down. 

“Why don’t you let him settle in before saying anything?” Celestino asked. 

“No, it is bad enough we have kept this to ourselves this long and I’ve not told him,” Phichit said. 

Celestino leaned over and kissed Phichit softly, “You were the one who didn’t want to tell anyone.” 

“I know, I know… but I should tell Yuuri. He is going to be here for a week and I don’t want to be away from you that long,” Phichit said as he lifted up to his toes and wrapped his arms around Celestino’s neck. 

“You’ll see me at practice during the day, Peach. It is just a week.” 

Shaking his head, Phichit didn’t want that. He already felt bad for holding back from his friend this long. Yuuri had always told him everything, and here he was keeping a huge secret from him. 

“I don’t want to just see you at practice. I want you coming out to dinners with us, coming over for dinners too,” Phichit said as he started to wiggled his body up against Celestino. “Take you out dancing with us.” 

He could see Celestino’s eyes darkening the more he moved against him. “Are you going to dress up if you go out dancing?” Celestino asked. 

“Only if we tell Yuuri tomorrow at dinner,” Phichit chuckled at him. 

“What would you wear?” Celestino asked as his hands started to work down Phichit’s back. 

“You mean tomorrow to dinner?” 

“Peach…” Celestino groaned. 

Laughing, Phichit moved more against Celestino, he loved to tease Celestino and knew it would not be long before he would just give in to anything he wanted.

“Well… if we go out dancing, I have that teal crop top you love,” Phichit said as he heard Celestino moan, “and those cream colored shorts.” 

“You mean underwear?” Celestino asked. 

Phichit gasped and slapped at Celestino’s arm. He knew Celestino was just joking with him, he also knew that shorts and crop tops drove him wild too. 

“I can add that body chain to it that you got me,” Phichit said as he kissed at Celestino’s neck. Celestino had gotten him a Chanel body chain, he said the ‘CC’ was for his initials, Phichit adored it and had put it on that night to show Celestino (just the body chain). 

“So when is Yuuri in town?” Celestino asked. 

“Tomorrow, stupid early,” Phichit said. 

“No Victor?” Celestino said as Phichit worked his hands under his shirt. 

“No, he is out scouting a new skater,” Phichit said as he wiggled more against Celestino, “Can we stop talking about them now?” 

Celestino chuckled, leaned down, and picked Phichit up. He let his legs wrap around Celestino’s waist as they went back to the bedroom. Phichit giggled and started to kiss along Celestino’s neck, pushing stray strands of hair behind his ear. 

Phichit really did want to let everyone know he was with Celestino and had been for some time now. It had all started last year when he won the bronze. Celestino had taken him out for drinks and Phichit might have had a few too many and confessed his love for his coach. To Phichit, Celestino was perfect. Tall, handsome, older, kind, and very easy going. Phichit was always throwing wild ideas at Celestino that he would go along with. Never chastising him for how many times he skated to the same song remixed, never made him wash the eyeliner off when he showed up once to practice with it on, and he was even there the couple times Phichit had gotten his heart broken. 

Celestino was more than a coach to him, and had been before they even had gotten together. Sometimes he would be out dancing, and would lose his wallet-- Celestino would go and get him, taking him home and making sure water and pills were on the nightstand for the next morning. 

It had taken Celestino time to warm up to being with Phichit for anything more than a coach. Celestino had always found Phichit attractive. He had a boyish charm but yet could transform himself to the sexiest thing walking. Celestino never knew how he did it-- he never questioned it. Phichit had come into his life and gave him everything he had been missing for all these years. 

The only thing Celestino worried about was telling the world they were an item. How does it look for a man to be dating someone half his age-- and his student at that? It was Phichit’s idea to keep things quiet. Let them get through another season and see how everything plays out. They did not want to lose their friendship, or their working relationship. 

But this moment, had Phichit latched to Celestino’s neck, kissing, licking and biting as Celestino growled low in his throat. Phichit knew all the spots on his neck to make him weak and he used them to his advantage. Wrapping his legs tighter around Celestino’s waist, he rocked his hips into his abdomen before Celestino was gently laying him on the bed and kissing him. 

Phichit had never been with anyone like Celestino. He towered over him and his body was massive and in great shape. Muscles that rippled in his body, with the perfect amount of hair on his chest and Phichit loved the weight of Celestino on top of him. He always pulled at Celestino so he was laying directly on top of him, wrapping his legs around him. 

“Ciao Ciao,” Phichit moaned out when he felt that warm mouth kissing at his neck. Hands under his shirt, trailing up his sides had him squirming under Celestino and moaning louder. 

“Maybe we should tell Yuuri,” Celestino whispered in his ear. “I don’t think I can go a week without touching you.” 

It did not take long before they were naked and Phichit was crying out from Celestino being so slow working him open. Phichit wanted him so bad and Celestino was playing with him. Phichit was begging for more and Celestino was chuckling, not giving in. 

“Dammit Ciao Ciao!” Phichit said as he was pinning down to the bed, “stop teasing me!” 

“But I love teasing you, Peach,” Celestino said as he leaned down to kiss him quiet. 

It was not much longer that Celestino had flipped them and Phichit was sinking down on Celestino’s cock, moaning loudly. This was Celestino’s favorite position. He could grab those soft hips and sink his fingers into the flesh as Phichit rocked his hips back and forth. The way Phichit moved on top of him was like when he was on the dance floor-- fluid and graceful. Phichit was always good in dance, and this was where he showed it. Celestino would rock his hips up as Phichit rocked his down, moaning loudly. 

Neither heard the front door opening. 

 

Yuuri had been knocking but there was no answer. When he checked the door, it was unlocked. Normally he did not just let himself into places, but he had gotten in a day early and wanted to surprise Phichit. 

“Phichit?” Yuuri called out as he walked into the flat. He heard loud moaning coming from the bedroom and Yuuri giggled. Phichit had not told him he was dating anyone. Grabbing a drink from the icebox, Yuuri went to the living room and got his laptop out his bag and settled into the couch. Would probably be rude to interrupt. 

Yuuri texted Victor, letting him know he had gotten in and that he missed him. It would be a long week without being with him, but he was spending some time with Phichit and he was looking forward to that. 

The noises from the bedroom were embarrassing loud and Yuuri had to blush. Phichit rarely brought anyone home, especially on a weeknight, so Yuuri was overly curious as to who this secret new lover was. As the noise finally died down after two loud moans, Yuuri figured they had to be done and got to giggling. He knew him and Victor could be loud, but Phichit had them beat-- hands down. 

What Yuuri did not expect to see, was his old coach Celestino standing naked, frozen in place staring at him in the living room. 

“Oh shit,” Celestino finally said as he grabbed a pillow off the couch. “I was… well… going to go and get…” 

“Seriously Ciao Ciao! It is on the second shelf of the icebox!” Phichit was calling from the bedroom. 

“What? How? When?” Yuuri stammered out. 

“Peach! Can you put some clothes on and come out here?” Celestino yelled down the hallway. 

Before Yuuri knew it, a naked Phichit was wrapping his arms around Celestino from behind.

“Ciao Ciao, you already make me do all the work as we fuck and now I have too--” 

That was when Phichit saw Yuuri sitting on the couch. Yuuri was frozen on place. Celestino was still holding a pillow over his crotch, and Phichit was hiding behind Celestino. 

“Oh shit!” Phichit yelled before he took off back to the bedroom. 

“Excuse us, Yuuri,” Celestino said as he backed out the living room and went to the bedroom. 

Yuuri shook his head. There was no way he saw what he just saw. A minute later, Phichit had come out with a pair of really short shorts on and was sitting next to him on the couch, then Celestino had joined them, fully dressed. 

“So… how?” Yuuri asked. 

“Well Yuuri, Ciao Ciao has been my coach for all these years,” Phichit said. 

“So is this… serious?” Yuuri asked. 

“Yes, Yuuri. This is not just a fling,” Celestino said. 

“But he is your coach!” Yuuri blurted out. 

“Like you have room to talk!” Phichit yelled back. 

Both Yuuri and Phichit started to laugh. Celestino shook his head. As the two giggled and leaned against each other, Celestino went to go and get wine. 

“Oh my goodness! I can call you two Phiciaociao!” Yuuri laughed out. 

Phichit groaned and Celestino laughed. It was going to be a long night with these two and he was definitely going to need a lot more wine.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment or kudos as those fuel me!!!  
>   
> [Phaytesworld ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)  
> Phayte <3


End file.
